Given Up
by cute but kinda deadly
Summary: You know what, Malfoy?" She said in a low voice. "No, Beaver, what?" It was a few seconds before she answered, and when she did, his whole demeanor crashed. "It's over. You win." And with that, she walked away and out of sight.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sat alone in the Gryffindor Common Room reading up on Potions homework. No one was around to talk to, except a few 2nd Years playing Gobstones. Harry was off with Ginny and Ron was somewhere in a broom closet with "Lav-Lav". Hermione snorted at the thought of Ron and Lavender.

_Oh, please, like I really care about what they do. It leaves very little to the imagination what they do_

But in truth, Hermione was very concerned for her friends. They spent most of their time with their girlfriends. They almost always forgot about her. Hermione, unable to think straight, put down her homework and went up to her Dormitory. She sat on her bed, pulled her knees up to her chest, and lay her head down on her knees. Her so called friends and left her alone. They rarely invited her to places, and if they did it was because they felt sorry that she didn't have someone to love her like they did. She had no one. She was alone.

Hermione wiped her eyes with her hand, but no matter what she did the tears came faster. Soon enough she had given up and just continued to cry quietly.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Draco Malfoy walked through the corridors on the 4th floor. He had been very bored this past semester with very little human contact. Ever since his father went to jail he had become more of a loner. He no longer thrived on the people who hung to his every word. He found that he was quite content by himself. Or so he thought. Although he might not admit it, he was lonely. He even missed the subtle grunts of Crabbe and Goyle, who also deserted him. They had all fallen apart.

Draco sat down on the ledge of a window and stared out into the stormy skies. He folded his fingers together, closed his eyes, and let a small tear slide down his pointed face.

_Clack, clack, clack_

Draco's eyes shot open. He quickly wiped it away and turned to see who had disrupted his peace.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hermione, after crying for about an hour, decided to go for a walk. She roamed around the 7th floor Corridor and down a few steps. Before she knew it she was on the 4th floor. She turned a corner and walked further. It wasn't long until she heard a voice.

"Well,well,well, Granger," She recognized that drawl anywhere. Hermione stopped walking and stood still.

"What brings you to wander the castle at this time? Potter and Weasley finally realized they need a better slave?" He wanted to know. Hermione stood in her spot a second longer and then...she continued to walk. No words. No gestures. Nothing.

"Well, that's strange..." Draco muttered to himself. He hastily fallowed Hermione. He walked next her, but she kept her steady pace.

"Hey, Granger! Why so down? Did you finally look in the mirror?" Draco laughed at his own insult. Hermione continued to walk. She turned a corner and went down the stairs.

"Oh, come on, Mudblood! You don't look that bad! I mean, surely there's a sorry sod out there for you." Draco smirked, thinking this would get a reaction from her. She kept moving. Draco tried every insult he could come up with, but no matter what he said she wouldn't say a word.

"Look, Mudblood, it's no fun ruining you're stupid life more than it is if you're not going to say anything back." Draco said annoyingly. Hermione walked on, but then she slowed down. She stood quietly in her place. Draco stood a few feet back from her, not sure what she would do. He smirked, thinking she had snapped finally.

"You know what, Malfoy?" She said in a low voice. Draco walked closer and said,"No, Beaver, what?" It was a few seconds before she answered, and when she did, his face whole demeanor crashed.

"It's over. You win." And with that, she walked away and out of sight.

_____________________________________________________________________________

A/N-I don't know if I'll leave this a one-shotm but I might continue it as a two-shot. tell me what you think:)


	2. The Storm

Draco stood there and looked at the empty space of the hall. Those last few words continued to ring in his head.

_It's over. You win._

What did that mean? Better yet, why had she even said it? Draco asked himself a million questions about Hermione's odd behavior. Then he was hit with a thought: Where _was_ she going so late in the day? He opted to fallowing her. He ran down the steps and looked over the railing to see if she was within sight. She was stepping off the steps and out to the courtyard. Draco ran down the steps as fast as he could. Suddenly he stopped dead at the front doors.

_Why am I even going after her? What is she to me if she's feeling depressed and possibly suicidal. That's how she looked at least..._

Draco sighed and turned around to go down the steps. He didn't even care about the girl and yet he couldn't help but wonder about her. It was so out of character for Granger. Draco ignored the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and went down to the Dungeons.

_Granger's smart..she won't do anything stupid.._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hermione walked off leaving Malfoy behind. She had had enough of the pain and feeling rejected. She no longer had the energy to listen to his silly remarks or to even say anything back. She saw herself as a messed up sundae. Harry and Ron drizzled on the rejection while teacher's sprinkled on the "Poor" and "Dreadful" and sometimes they added the not so candy coated "Trolls". What Malfoy had said about the sorry sod had just topped off her sundae as the cherry.

She continued to ignore his insults, but decided she wasn't going to listen anymore. She stopped walking, hearing Malfoy do the same. She closed her eyes and said the one thing she should have said a long time ago.

"You know what, Malfoy?"

"No, what, Mudblood?"

"It's over. You win." She knew that wasn't what he had expected, but it was all she had to say. She turned the corner and walked down the stairs. She could feel the tears falling faster, knots forming in her throat. She ran down the steps and out the front doors. It was warm, but raining. Dark, gray clouds formed in the night sky. She could hear distant echo's of thunder. She walked on to the grounds and headed for the Whomping Willow. Hermione didn't quite know what she was in for. All she knew was that she wanted this to end. The pain, the hurt, everything to just go away.

She often dreamed of a special, warm place where nothing could touch her. She knew that there was only one place that could make anyone feel like that, and that was where she was headed now. Absentmindedly, her feet carried her closer and with every step she cried harder. The rain began to poor down on her, lightening and thunder soon joining in the mix.

_Oh, the perfect setting!_ She thought sarcastically as the rain came down like tiny pieces of ice on her skin. She walked over to the violently swaying tree and let her feet go half way over the edge of the cliff.

"Why?...Why is it always me?" She muttered. She felt her lips move, but she could not hear. The tree began to move faster. Hermione closed her eyes as she prepared for the blow that will send her off the edge. She could hear branches cracking as they moved and then she felt it. The back breaking hit that had her in mid air. She had only felt that kind of pain once in her life back in 3rd year. She keep her eyes closed as she fell towards the rocky hillside below. Hermione smiled at the thought of peace...that is, until she felt someone's hand grab her arms and pull her on to a broom.

Hermione's eyes snapped open. Her arms were wrapped around the strangers body. They had been wearing a cloak and Hermione couldn't tell who it was. She pounded on the stranger's back with her fist.

"WHO ARE YOU!? PUT ME DOWN, JUST DROP ME OFF!" She screamed. She was outraged that this person would save her when she didn't feel she deserved it. She decided to wait until they landed to really lay into the person. A few minutes passed until they reached the Clock Tower Courtyard. Hermione jumped off the broom before it even hit the ground. The stranger jumped off and turned to Hermione.

"What the bloody fuck is wrong with you, Granger? Are you that daft to think jumping off a cliff is going to make things easier? What's happened to that giant brain of yours?!!"

"Well, who do you think you...?" Hermione stopped as soon the person took down their hood.

"M...Malfoy? What are you doing here?" She asked. Draco moved closer to her.

"You know, Granger, after you left I fallowed you. I had feeling you would do something stupid, but then I thought you were smart," Draco rolled his eyes at that," And I turned to go to bed. I had a bad feeling though, so I decided to fallow you again. Granger, what the hell were you thinking?" He asked. Hermione could not seem to say any words. Malfoy had saved her. _Saved her!_ Why would he do such a thing?

"Look, I don't know or care why you are even here. I just wish you had left me alone!. It's none of your god damn business what I do!" Hermione screamed. The thunder still went on. Draco stood there looking outraged.

"Well, excuse me for trying to save a bloody life!" He yelled.

"Why would you even care! I'm a filthy,disgusting Mudblood, right? You're supposed to let people like me die! If we do it ourselves then it'll just save you the trouble!" Hermione seethed.

"Yeah, you are a filthy,disgusting Mudlbood, but it doesn't mean I'm gonna let you die.I am nothing like those people who kill for fun. I actually care about someone's life. Not everything is as it seems, Granger."

"I could say the same to you." Hermione said. Draco rolled his eyes. They stood there in silence for a few minutes. Hermione had finally calmed down and decided to ask.

"Why, did you come for me?" She said quietly.

"To be honest I don't know. It's not the fact that I don't hate you; I still do. I just...didn't wanna see someone waste their life because they think their life isn't worth living." He said. Hermione could feel herself beginning to cry again, but not because she was sad.

"So, as much as I hate to say this, I kinda cared for you. I still hate you and all, don't get me wrong! I just don't wanna see you hurt." Draco somewhat smiled at her. Hermione, crying for that fact that some cared about her even if it was Draco Malfoy, walked over to him and hugged him. Draco was caught off guard, but chose to put his arms around her and hug back. Hermione smiled to herself.

_Maybe life is worth living after all..._

Draco and Hermione walked back inside after talking a bit more. Draco walked Hermione to the Fat Lady portrait to make sure she was okay.

"So, am I going to have to keep an eye on you?" Draco said, trying to lighten the mood. Hermione looked at him and smiled,"No, I'm okay now. Thank you, Draco." Without hesitation, Hermione kissed him on the cheek. Draco turned a shade of red as Hermione turned to enter the portrait.

"Hey, Granger?" He called to her. Hermione turned around.

"Yes?"

"I think I might keep an eye on you anyway. Just in case." Draco winked at her and disappeared behind the corner. Hermione smiled and walked into her dorm. As she lay down in her bed, her last thought before falling asleep was,

_You know, I don't think I have a problem with that ; )_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

_A/N-_ I spent nearly 2 hours writing this chapter! 1,449 words went into this! I love the dialogue parts so I hope you guys like it too ^^ Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
